User Model Registration
The Taken Models List needs an update. It isn't very new-user friendly, and doesn't list all the models which are currently in use - so, let's change that. To reserve models, create a Heading 3 and list the models you're using below that. Remember to please listen to the rules on reserving models as well as watching out for banned faceclaims that are not to be used on DARP. Thanks! Sign Ups Soc *Lucky Blue Smith *Alex Pettyfer *Uriah Shelton *Camila Queiroz (Note: 90% sure these models are not in use, but if there is a mistake, please let me know and I'll take care of it right away! Thank you!) Margaery Characters: *Anastasia Delacroix (Nicola Peltz) share b/c baaabe Reserved Models: *Cindy Kimberly 27/8/2017 *Ana de Armas 29/8/2017 *Maxence Danut-Fauvel 29/8/2017 *Eiza Gonzalez (+ the accent mark lol) 31/8/2017 Victoria *Swantje Paulina - Deirdre Lémieux *Taylor Momsen - Serpentine Bishop *Maggie Lindemann - Elaine Matthews *Bryden Jenkins - Narkissa Vulpe *Lilly Macapinlac (Maymac) - Maddalena Villanueva *Sahar Luna - Selena Argyropoulos *Dove Cameron - Lyra Vasilieva *Cole Sprouse - Monroe Forsythe *Claudia Tihan - Mercedes Torres *Sophie Turner - reserved on sept 13th *Laneya Grave - reserved on oct 8th Lopezsylvia45 Active *Andy Biersack - Jason Pierce *Ji Hansol - Mackenzie Rasmussen *Lee Sung-yeol (Sungyeol; Infinite) - Odin Chang *Kim Himchan (Sharing with Dak) - Kael Sterling *Kenton Duty - Justin Chase *Kunpimook Bhuwakul (BamBam; GOT7) - Olan Lui *Yamazaki Kento - Haru Korusawa *Min Yoongi (Suga; BTS) - Levi Kwang *Yoo Youngjae (Sharing with Dak) - Chase William Solace *Park Ji Sung (Jisung; Nct Dream) - Yoo No *Kang Daniel - Liam Owen Montclair *Wen Jun Hui - Ace Ong *Yoon Jeong han - Chrysanthos Michelakakis *Huang Zi Tao - Jaime Xiu *Kim Yura - Aquarius Aello Calder Inactive/Away *Anastasia Logvinova - Chloe Sakellarios *Kim So-Eun - Delia Park (Away) *Jeon Jungkook (Sharing with Omnia) - Oliver Coastillon *Bang Yongguk - Klaus Backus (away) *Choi Jun-hong (Zelo; B.A.P, Sharing with Oli) - Tyler 'Yong-Joon' Kyo (away) Reserved *Solar (Mamamoo) - reserved on 13:41, July 16, 2017 (UTC) *Shakira - reserved on 12:30, August 2, 2017 (UTC) *Kim Jaehwan - reserved on 18:49, August 19, 2017 (UTC) *Jackson Yi - reserved on 05:39, October 27, 2017 (UTC) Ckohrs0221 *Odette Yustman/Annable (She's married... and you can find her under both names on google) - Charity Prince *Adam Kantor - Thomas Bagman *Margo Harshman - Faith Bagman *Beverly Mitchell - Renée Delacroix *Laura Mennell - Hope Black *Maia Mitchell - Regan Black *Adam Scott - Aydan Dane *Ian Somerhalder - Alden Attaway *Emily VanCamp - Mal Richards *Vanessa Marano - Eilis O'Reilly *Mackenzie Lintz - Clara Davidson *Dacre Montgomery - Eric Selwyn *Travis Van Winkle - Emmett Selwyn (Expansion) *Chandler Canterbury - Jackson Greer *Hugh Jackman - Francois Mercier (Inactive 02:31, October 14, 2017 (UTC)) *Ivana Baquero - Constanza Torres *RESERVED: Pierce Gagnon - Jonathan Prince (02:58, August 3, 2017 (UTC)) DYSUTOPIA please note i'm pretty averse to sharing unless i'm sharing with you, in which case feel free to ask hehe. character count: 6, exotic count: 2 # Maisie Saxon - Dakota Fanning # Estelle Baudelaire - Tamzin Merchant # Brynja Skovgaard - Josefine Frida Pettersen # Audi Evans - Jenna Coleman # Valentina Sakellarios-Willow - Alison Brie # Autumn Burke - Birdy # Marina Diamandis (reserved 13:39, August 19, 2017 (UTC)) # Jodie Whittaker (reserved 18:40, October 5, 2017 (UTC)) Alyssa5582 *Aubree Dane-Jessica De Gouw *Emilee Stanton-Caity Lotz *Julius Tyrrell-Colton Haynes *Elmira Griffin and Elvira Griffin-Emilia Clarke *Keira Schmidt-Holland Roden *Lillian Ayers- Lauren Jauregui *Vincent McCabe-Brendon Urie *Dexter Burke-Jack Gilinsky *Peter Adair- Cameron Dallas *Freya Solberg- Lana Del Rey *Théodore Baudelaire- Julian Morris *Beau Smith-Chris Pine *Brandon Smith Jr.- Neels Visser *Juliana Stanton-Emily Bett-Rickards Brocky Active Characters *Aito Adachi, Sota Fukushi *Anita Horcrux, Adore Delano *Bailey Jeon, Kim Joon-Myeon (Suho; Exo) *Benji Jeon, Nam Da-Reum *Caiden Yoo, Park Chan-Yeol (Exo) *Cian Chevalier, Mark Lee (NCT) *Kai Ryu, Kim Jong-Dae (Chen; Exo) *Kohl Dae, Kim Dong-Hyuck (Haechan; NCT) *Maddox Charoenkul, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul (Ten; NCT) *Masen Han, Choi Young-Jae (Got7) *Micah Baek, Kim Min-Gyu (Seventeen) *Silas Chevalier, Choi Si-Won (Super Junior) Inactive/RP on Request Characters *Carter Hwang, Oh Se-Hun (Exo) *Eden Jang, Moon Bin (Astro) *Griffin Blanchard, KJ Apa *Nobu Hayashi, Nakamoto Yuta (NCT) *Oliver Han, Im Jae-Bum (JB; Got7) Reserved Models *Lai Kuan Lin (06/26/2017) *Lee Dae-Hwi (06/26/2017) *Yeo Chang-Gu (07/17/2017) Jaye Active Characters #Sebastian Stan - Dunstan le Fey #Aaron Taylor-Johnson - Bentley Kingsbury #Harry Styles - Theodore Abbott #Blake Lively - Evangeline Selwyn #Gal Gadot - Malia Sakellarios-Willow #Adelaide Kane - Victoria Torres #Bridget Satterlee - Tessa Bellerose #Mackenzie Aladjem - Poppy Llewellyn #Sophie Simnett - Charlotte Lovell-Montcroix Minor/Semi-Active/RP on Request Characters Note: My six month period ends on April 10. *Dylan o'Brien - Wesley Griffin *Katie Stevens - Bianca Leitao *Daria Sidorchuk - Sofia Fleming *Camila Mendes - Adelaide Baudelaire *Froy Gutierrez - Ethan Burke Children *Lilly Kruk - Teagan Blake *Lilly Aspell - Annabelle Kingsbury *Jack Dylan Grazer - Denton Lenton Reserved Models *Selena Gomez - Reserved for Tori 7/12 *Amber Heard - Reserved for Tessa 6/28 *Barbara Palvin - Reserved for Teagan 9/4 *Ryan Potter - Reserved 10/25 Jayjay *Tea Leoni, Nora Déonté *Paige Turco, Sarah Grey *Cory Gruter-Andrew, Smol Cinnamon Roll **Sven de Vries, Older Ez *Adina Porter, Zuri Afolayan *Ali Medina, Max Grey *Ricky Whittle, Birgetto Raske *Lana Parrilla, Aleja Zamorano *Michelle Rodriguez, Lex Ochoa *Zelda Williams, Casper Gideon Oli Active Characters *Astair Lovell-Montcroix, Nikolaj Coster-Waldau *Autumn Maeng, Kim Ye-Rim *Donovan Oswald, Godfrey Gao *Harrison Jeom, Jeon Won-Woo *Jared Seon, Lee Tae-Yong *Lady Ava Cadavre, Bianca Del Rio *Leda Song, Kang Seul-Gi *Michaela Finnley, Im Jin-Ah (Nana of After School/Orange Caramel) *Milo Ryu, Kim Jong-Dae (Chen of Exo; Shared with Brocky) *Ricardo Torres, Manu Rios *Sammy Kang, Byun Baek-Hyun *Skylar la Rue, Zendaya Coleman *Teagan Jeon, Kim Tae-Yeon *Zane Burke, Ricardo Hoyos Inactive Characters *Fabian Lleo-Schmidt, Nolan Gerard Funk *Kai Beckham, Taylor Lautner *Mirabelle Baudelaire, Meryl Streep *Piper Jung, Jessica Jung *Pluto Watson, Josh Hutcherson Reserved Models *Park Hyungsik (18:00, October 4, 2017 (UTC) *Im Yoona (future Autumn) (18:00, October 4, 2017 (UTC) *Taron Egerton (19:39, October 6, 2017 (UTC) *KJ Apa (18:33, October 4, 2017 (UTC) Carnarvan Active #Sabrina Carpenter - Désirée St. Martin #Dave Franco - Mason Brown #Thomas Hayes - Njord Vanhanen #Jacob Artist - Christopher Knight #Felix Bujo - John Roger #Alex Meraz - Owen Connor #Scotty McCreery - Dakota Willard #Adam Levine - Kedric Shane #Jake Gyllenhaal - Harold Colombo #Chris Evans - Duncan Davidson #Luke Bryan - Nathan Jones Expansion #Adam Gallagher - Arthur Adair #James Norton - Vladimir Romanov Reserved #Joseph Gordon-Levitt - 8/24/17 #Erick Brian Colón - 8/28/17 Fandom *Olivia Holt - Ava Hallow *Samantha Boscarino - Gwenevere Clarity Wolf *Tyler Hoechlin - Ryder Allan *Evan Rachel Wood- Nya Brightly *Ella Purnell- Bailey Attwood *Caitlin Stasey- Matilda Lich *Zoey Deutch- Mauve Jenson *Holly Earl- Alexandrite Romano *Victoria Moroles- Diana Grace *Alexandra Daddario- Mikaela Oldenburg (Sharing with Uni) *Daniela Bobadilla Rebecca Torres Sophie Acie Please do note that my willingness to share models fluctuates user by user, circumstance by circumstance, and day by day. That means I can be heavily biased so please bear with me. # Brianna Montgomery (♦) — Bae Su-Ji [ Suzy; missA ] # Diana Payne — Marina Laswick # Vasilius Jo — Hong Ji-Soo [ Joshua; SEVENTEEN ] # David Eastwood — Daniel Hyunoo Lachapelle ## Adachi Yuto [ Yuto; Pentagon ] (reserved on 06:36, October 9, 2017 (UTC)) # Annika Krämer — Emily Rudd # Blake Wu — Xu Ming-Hao [ The8; SEVENTEEN ] # Lavinia Romano — Kwon Bo-Ah [ BoA ] # Alice Cha — Jo Eun-Hyung # Raina Fernandez — Evelina Voznesenskaya # Tatsuki Amanogawa — Terada Takuya [ CROSS GENE ] # Yumi Coastillon-Agreste — Park Shin-Hye # Gino Seo — Lee Min-Ho # Caitríona Ó Cléirigh — Sarah Bolger # Natalia Torres — Hanli Hoefer Reserved *Park Jae-Seok [ Jaeseok; Golden Child ] (reserved on 09:30, August 28, 2017 (UTC)) * Kim Jung-Eun [ Kim Lip; LOOΠΔ ] — Leilah Jung (reserved on 06:36, October 9, 2017 (UTC)) * : Note: ♦ indicates that they're exotic. NotAlwaysPerfect Bond_em7 *Active **Leonardo Dicaprio - Ferlen Black **Mary Mouser - Eleanore Dane **Summer Glau - Melinda Bagman **Rachel McAdams - Noëlle Ambre Delacroix **Brie Larson - Emilie Davidson **Ian Somerhalder - Arthur Attaway (Share with CK for Twins) **Jillian Henry - Rose Black **Raffey Cassidy - Anna Marie Laveau *Inactive **Diane Kruger - Rebekka Romy Kaiser **Daniel Cudmore - Karith Black **Stephen Amell - Ash Coryn Prince **Kristen Bell - Jaina Nordskov *Reserved **Lucy Merriam - Aria Prince MerisaMist model sharing legend: ♡ very willing to share ♡ ♡ very negotiable ♡ ♡ averse to sharing, but negotiable ♡ ♡ non-negotiable like 90% of the time ♡ ♪ if you're color-blind, feel free to owl me and be sassy about it! ♫ Active *Baily Sondag - Christopher Richards *Dylan Schmid - Gustavo Torres **Ryan Guzman - 04:40, July 28, 2017 (UTC) *Kris Wu (EXO) - Hugo Moreau *Vanessa Hudgens - Meri Smith *Kim Taehyung - Gyu Matthews *Carrie Underwood - Laverne Baudelaire *Arthur Darvill - Euan Bonneville *Elle Fanning (shared with Frost) - Neviah Shaffer **Taylor Swift (shared with soa) - 04:16, August 17, 2017 (UTC) *China Anne McClain - Jaiden Verba-Finke *Yuichiro Hyakuya - Basil Kyrkos Expansion Semi-Active *Anna Popplewell - Melody Padmore *Thomas Brodie-Sangster - Cormac O'Reilly *CJ Adams - Remus Gray *Adrijan Tesla - Cooper J Friedman (temporary) *Rachel Platten - Amelia Richards Reserved *Andrew Garfield - 22:51, August 23, 2017 (UTC) *Freddie Highmore - 02:02, October 6, 2017 (UTC) Manolo Active #Cody Christian/Wulfric Graham Stone #Noah Centineo/Mateo Gallo #Huang Renjun from NCT Dream/Dylan Myo #Spencer Neville/Harley Davidson #Simon Park/Rin Sasaki #Jung Yoon Oh or Jaehyun from NCT/Paul London #Wang Jun Kai/Sawyer Zheng - future model Dong Si Cheng aka Winwin from nct 02:22, July 9, 2017 (UTC) #Park Yury or Park Yuri/Andrew Park #Trevor Jackson/Stefan Emsworth #Choi Bomin from Golden Child/Tobias Oh #Francisco Lachowski/Esteban Torres Semi-Inactive/RP On Request #Jeong Jinwoon/Benedict Cho #Jamie Bell/Ethan Crowther #Lee Hongbin/Jackson Heights Reserved *Jennie Kim (BLΛƆKPIИK) 08:28, October 12, 2017 (UTC) *Bernardo Velasco 05:20, September 4, 2017 (UTC) Omnia *Park Soo-Young Red Velvet — Bai Wu *Jeon Jung-Kook — Apollo Moon *Jung Soo-Jung f(x) — Rawiya Sassari *Seychelle Gabriel — Fabiola Torres *Nam Ji-Hyun 4Minute — Kresselia Moon *Katherine McNamara — Kīlauea Vulgate *Kelsey Merritt — Rheine Kögler *Myoui Mina — Kiyomi Inoue *Lindsay Hansen — Sabina Fleming :❆ *Chou Tzuyu Chou, TWICE — IG Page *Hirai Momo — Ruiko Takayama :reserved ::Yoo Seonho ::Ong Seongwoo ::Kim Ji-Soo (BLΛƆKPIИK) ::Kelsey Chow Uni In Use: Active *Joe Collier, Peter Summers *James Franco, Jarryd Summers *Kate Mara, Scarlet Banriff *Joana Gröblinghoff, Blake Lich *Jade Weber, Genesis Siyana *Malina Weissman, Amphitrite Othrys *Elizabeth Olsen, Violet Jenson *Chloe Nørgaard, Rachel Griffin *Annalise Basso, Nyx Rowland *Chandler Riggs, Marcel Graves (shared with Hecate) *Alina Politova, Brisbane Woom *Sofia Carson, Monica Torres *Meika Woollard, Aquamarine Republic Inactive: (Not included in character count) *Melissa Benoist, Liselotte Kranz-Langrboek *Brandon Ruth, Alex Summers Reserved: *'Cara Delevingne' Reserved on: 07:45, August 10, 2017 (UTC) *'Alexandra Daddario' Reserved on: 21:17, September 16, 2017 (UTC) Ellie *Sasha Volosatov (Kevin O'Shay) *Natalie Dormer (Renée Leroux) *Idris Elba (Joaquin Harkness) *Avan Jogia (Raja Chaudhuri) *Callan Mcauliffe (Andrew Finley) *Dominic Sherwood (reserved) 00:39, July 14, 2017 (UTC) *Lily James (Cedrica Ackerman) *Cameron Boyce (Louis Baudelaire) PaintedRed *Kevin Redder - Elias Flores *Cailin Russo - Latte "Tay" Coffee *Joey King - Zoé Chevalier **Alexis Bledel - RESERVED! Zoé 4th - 7th Year *Xavier Dolan - Philippe Baudelaire *Ashley Moore - Aleina Clayton *Nam Joo Hyuk - RESERVED! *Marta Dyks - RESERVED Liss Active Very small chance I am willing to share these models, but do ask if you so wish. *Ashley Benson - Alexander Richards *Kaya Scodelario - Bronwen Blake *Pheobe Tonkin - Elisabeth Vermont *Sophie Nelisse - Katarina Gilcrease *Allison Harvard - Paisley Holmes *Janel Parrish - Valerie Knight-Cuyler *Thomas Doherty - Warren Pryce *Tyler Hoechlin - Alfonso Torres *Amanda Steele - Queen Chambers *Aisha Dee - Reserved 9/29/17 *Yael Grobglas- Reserved 10/1/17 - Semi-Active/Inactive More willing to share these models. *Sasha Luss - Anzhelika Kazakova *Jamie Dornan - Carlisle Valois *Dita Von Teese - Celine Baudelaire *Hale Appleman - Duke Voll SoA Active #Katie McGrath - Sabrina le Fey #Jack Falahee - Søren Vynter #Alisha Wainwright - Dido Marie #Matthew Daddario - Séverin Évreux #Courtney Act - Mrs. Mordre #Madhuri Dixit - Sunita Chaudhuri #Viola Davis - Aretha Harkness #Louis Hynes - Florian von der Lüne #Dominic Cooper - Cyril Baudelaire #Taylor Swift - Lisette Baudelaire #Richard Madden - Ambroise Valois #Lady Gaga - Blanché Dubois #Jannick Schumann - Magnus Larsen Inactive/RP upon Request #Douglas Booth - Andrew Lenton *RESERVED - Jeffrey Bowyer-Chapman 18:45, July 5, 2017 (UTC) *RESERVED - Henry Cavill 21:44, August 20, 2017 (UTC) *RESERVED - Steven Strait 20:28, August 16, 2017 (UTC) *RESERVED - Daniel Bederov 09:59, August 22, 2017 (UTC) Empress #Akise Aru from Anime: Mirai Nikki (Future Diary). Being used for Matsudaira Jinho. Midnight Sonata Active #Cintia Dicker - Larissa Skye #Chloe Grace Moretz - Krystiana Rowland #Brett Dalton - Kendrick Rowland #William Franklyn-Miller - Xavier Prescott-Cuyler #Lena Headey - Olympé Baudelaire Reserved #Natalie Alyn Lind - 05:51, July 23, 2017 (UTC) Thistle Kibeth In Use *Marcus Hedbrandh - Clarence Bishop *Gülcan Arslan - Séphora Baudelaire *Tarjei Sandvik Moe - Kell Larsen *Kiko Mizuhara - Aline Selwyn *Sara Arjun - Roshani Singh *Jacob Tremblay - Dorian Baudelaire Reserved *Neelam Gill 21:30, August 22, 2017 (UTC) (roshani future) *Frida Gustavsson 21:30, August 22, 2017 (UTC) *Tashi Rodriguez 23:27, August 24, 2017 (UTC) *Tom Webb 18:01, August 23, 2017 (UTC) Cloudy In Use: *Leah Cramer - Harper Westbridge *Danielle Campbell - Ryann Faute *Shelley Hennig - Erin Primlyn *Dodie Clark - Valerie Londyn *Jane Levy - Gale Caron *Kim Yoo Yung - Maria Sol Reserved: *Oh Yeon Soo - 9.30.17 12:51 *Madison Hu - 10.6.17 20:34 *Shin Se Kyung - 10.25.17 Audrey Reserved *Park Minhyuk (Rocky; Astro) (20:00, August 26, 2017 (UTC)) Chris *Matt Dallas-8/29/17 *Selena Tyrrell-Adele Adkins *Silas Tyrrell- Pierce Brosnan Hannah Characters- *Marina Nery - Bianca Archer *Kennedi Clements - SamanthaFowler *Dua Lipa - Kamille MacConnell *Nick Robinson - Augustus Gabriel Reserved Models- *Ashley Argota - 10/8 Livi Characters *Bastian Park-Zelmerlöw - Lee Dongmin (Cha Eunwoo, Astro) *Zakynthos Rosendale - Levi Miller *Seunghyun Park - Kim Jongin (Kai, EXO) *Theofanis Michelakakis - Yoon Jeonghan (Jeonghan, SEVENTEEN) *Finley Cahill - Yoon Sanha (Sanha, Astro) *Key Jung - Lee Jihoon (Woozi, SEVENTEEN) *Taeyang Kang - Kwon Soonyoung (Hoshi, SEVENTEEN) *Samuel Sung - Zhong Chenle (Chenle, NCT) *Renshu Li - Jing Boran *Serena Tokugawa - Nana Komatsu *Cristiano Alarcón - Kim Samuel *Gianluca Romano - Choi Hansol (Vernon, SEVENTEEN) Children *Luna Jung - Jeong Wonhee Reserved Models *Park Bo-Gum (reserved for Bastian) - 04:37, June 16, 2017 (UTC) *Wendy Son / Son Seungwan (Wendy, Red Velvet) - 06:38, July 10, 2017 (UTC) * Moon Taeil (Taeil, NCT) - 14:14, September 12, 2017 (UTC) * Boo Seungkwan (Seungkwan, SEVENTEEN) - 06:17, September 15, 2017 (UTC) Emmatigerlily *Anastasia Hartman - Candice Accola (married name Candice King) Karma *Aleta Frey - Sarah McDaniel *Vaughn Pryor - Gustav Fog *Khina Wilson - Isabella Peschardt (RESERVED 15:33, October 8, 2017 (UTC)) *Xia Bell-Bradley - Annemarie Kuus (RESERVED 20:14, October 20, 2017 (UTC)) Sugar *Connor Jessup - Landry Thorne *Maiara Walsh - Kaisa Virtanen *Paola Andino - Laurel Branch *Francesca Capaldi - Amberley Quinn **Madelaine Petsch - RESERVED 19:57, October 14, 2017 (UTC) *Gabriel Bateman - Gavin Abernathy *Megan Park - Allirea Lich *Cora Emmanuel - River Fox *Baylie/Riley Cregut - Theda Stark Migs active characters *dani torres - liza soberano *andre torres - tyler hoechlin (shared) *erwan lèfevre - andrew matarazzo *solenn wayland - crystal reed reserved models *emma roberts - reserved on october 17 *shawn mendes - reserved on october 24 *matt bomer - reserved on october 25 Category:Organization Category:OOC user aid Category:Work in Progress